Move you ass !
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Mais quelle fille bouge ainsi ces fesses ! Et ce cul, on en parle ! Alors que les Dread Doctors accumulent les victimes par dizaine, une vidéo hot circule dans toute la ville et sur internet. Tout le monde veut savoir qui est cette fille...
_Bonjour,_

 _Ne me demandez le pourquoi de cette fiction, je ne le sais pas moi-même! ^^_

 _J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bisous :)_

* * *

 _Cela faisait depuis un moment qu'une étrange vidéo faisait le tour du lycée. On ne savait pas qui était cette fille qui twerkait. En tout cas, tous les mecs n'avaient de yeux que pour son fessier. La meute n'avait pas encore eu vent de cette vidéo parce qu'il tentait désespérément de se débarrasser des Dread Doctors._

 _C'est d'ailleurs par pur hasard que Stiles tomba pour la première fois sur la vidéo. C'est son voisin de classe de Mathématiques qui ne cessait de la visionner._

\- Dis-moi que regardes-tu en boucle comme ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?!

\- De ?

\- La vidéo ?!

\- La vidéo...Peux-tu être plus explicite, s'il te plaît ?

\- Une vidéo d'une fille en train de twerker a fait le tour du lycée et de la ville. Elle est même sur le web. Tiens regarde.

 _Stiles fut totalement subjugué par la vidéo. Mais à qui appartenait ce joli fessier ? En tout cas, il remit sur play la vidéo avant de demander à son voisin de classe de la lui envoyer. Cette vidéo était vraiment trop hot !_

 _C'est lors d'un repas avec la meute qu'il en parla aux autres membres :_

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Il est parti chercher Deaton. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. _Répondit Liam concentré sur ce qui était censé être de la nourriture._

\- Bref, j'ai une vidéo de folie ! Il faut que vous voyez ça !

\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda Mason enjoué._

-Tiens, regarde ça.

 _Mason lança la vidéo. A la vue de la tête du meilleur ami de Liam. Kira, Malia, Lydia et Liam se levèrent et rejoignit le jeune black. Stiles relança la vidéo afin que tout le monde puisse de nouveau visionner la vidéo._

\- Je suis jalouse. _Bouda Lydia._

\- Elle danse super bien et quelles fesses ! C'est une fille du lycée ? _Déclara Malia._

\- Apparemment. _Répondit Stiles._

\- Je dois la retrouver. Elle doit m'apprendre à danser ainsi et doit me dire comment avoir ce fessier !

\- Bonne chance, tout le monde la cherche !

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien la retrouver pour pouvoir danser ainsi. Elle doit être assez décomplexée. Je veux aussi être comme ça. _Dit Kira, gênée._

\- Elle est vulgaire et n'a rien de plus que les autres filles !

\- Elle n'a rien de plus que toi tu veux dire, Lyds ? Tu es jalouse non ?

\- Absolument pas Mason.

 _Stiles, Liam et Mason se moquèrent de leur Benshee avant de regarder la vidéo une énième fois._

\- Bon ça va là ! Vous n'allez pas la regarder tout le temps ! _S'emporta Malia, vexée par l'ignorance totale de la présence féminine._

\- Envoie-là nous Stiles. _Demanda Liam, légèrement excité._

\- Pff. _Laissa échapper Lydia._

 _En effet, depuis l'apparition de la vidéo, les filles étaient devenues jalouses de cette fameuse fille._

 _A la fin des cours, Stiles se rendit au travail de son père et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que les policiers regardaient eux aussi la vidéo._

\- Parrish ? Je vois que vous visionnez la vidéo.

\- Tout le monde la regarde. Tu as vu comment c'est chaud ?

\- Tu m'étonnes. D'ailleurs, c'est par rapport à cette vidéo que je suis venu. Vous avez réussi à tracer la vidéo ?

\- Pff.. Non, intraçable. Je suis dégoûté.

\- Pas vrai ! Mais qui est cette fille ?!

\- Si tu l'apprends avant nous, fais-nous signe.

\- Mouai...

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Oh non... Par encore cette vidéo ?! Repartez au travail. Stiles que fais-tu ici ?

\- Moi ? Euh...Je suis venu voir le plus beau, le plus viril, le plus gentil des papa !

\- Ta phrase était vraiment trop étrange Stiles... Bref, qu'es-tu vraiment venu faire ici ?

\- Il voulait savoir si nos recherches à propos du vétérinaire avait avancé.

 _Déclara l'adjoint Parrish. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il venait de sauver Stiles d'un très très long argumentaire._

\- C'est tout à fait ça. _Ajouta Stiles._

\- Mouai... _Le Shériff retourna malgré tout dans son bureau._

-Tu viens de me sauver la mise. Tu es mon héros !

\- Vraiment ? Plus Spiderman ou Superman ?

\- Batman !

 _Parrish rigola. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le fils du Shériff._

\- Bon, je dois retourner travailler. A bientôt Stiles.

\- A bientôt !

 _Stiles quitta le commissariat pour se rendre au loft. Il allait sûrement retrouver Scott, Derek et Peter._

 _Il ne retrouva que Peter qui entraînait Liam, Malia et Kira. Depuis quand Peter faisait attention aux Bêta de Scott ?_

\- Depuis quand Peter entraîne Liam ? _Demanda Stiles à Mason._

\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, Peter est vraiment bien foutu torse nu. Il est toujours sexy de toute manière.

\- Il a le triple de ton âge et c'est un psychopathe ! C'est dégueulasse. _Dit Stiles mimant le fait de vomir._

\- Erk. Mason, tu es sérieux c'est mon père !

\- Mason, je vais gerber par ta faute ! _Poursuivit Liam choqué._

\- Il n'a pas si tort. _Dit doucement Kira qui regardait le sol._

 _Tout le monde, sauf Peter et Mason, la fixait du style « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es en manque à ce point ? Peux-tu s'il te plaît garder tes horreurs pour toi ?! »_

\- Je n'ai pas le triple de Mason, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, je suis sexy. Ils ont parfaitement raison.

\- Et c'est reparti... _Dit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Peut-on reprendre l'entraînement ? C'est vraiment bizarre comme conversation. _Questionna Liam mal à l'aise._

\- Mason, continue de baver sur mon père comme ça et j'envoie ta tête à tes parents.

 _Mason fixa aussitôt son cahier fermé sous le rire de Peter._

\- Allez on reprend. _Dit Peter en se mettant en position._

\- Non attendez.

\- Quoi encore Stiles ? _Dit Malia énervée. On ne pouvait décidément pas se défouler en paix._

\- Peter, j'ai une vidéo de dingue à te montrer.

\- Montre-moi rapidement.

\- Apparemment, elle aurait fait le tour de la ville et de l'internet. Tout le monde recherche cette fille même les policiers !

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ? _Dit Lydia vexée et jalouse que cette inconnue attire les regards de tout le monde._

 _Stiles lança le vidéo et dès les premières minutes Peter se mit à rire à en pleurer._

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Je te montre le plus beau boule que le monde ai vu et la danse dont tous les mecs rêveraient qu'on leur fasse et toi tu rigoles ?! Quand je dis que tu devais rester à Eichen House.

 _Peter ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de rigoler. C'est lorsqu'il finit par légèrement se calmer qu'il put enfin articuler quelques mots._

\- Les gamins, on arrête l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Oh mon dieu, je n'en peux plus.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je commençai à m'échauffer ! _Protesta Malia._

\- Vous verrez ça demain avec Derek.

\- D'ailleurs où est-il ?

 _Peter rigola de plus bel et repartit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. La meute se regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait avant de repartir chez eux chacun de leur côté._

 _Pendant la nuit, Liam qui regardait de nouveau la vidéo eut tellement chaud, qu'il se soulagea en imaginant la jeune fille qui dansait._

 _Le lendemain, lors de la réunion de meute, Stiles put enfin voir son meilleur ami et lui faire part de sa trouvaille._

\- Scott ! Tu es là ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Au fait, as-tu retrouvé Deaton ?

\- Euh non...

\- Mince. On le retrouvera. Il y a une vidéo qui tourne depuis un moment et il faut vraiment que tu l'as vois. Elle est trop hot ! Elle a fait le tour de la ville et d'internet ! Tout le monde recherche la fille qui a ces fesses et qui danse comme une déesse endiablée.

 _Peter se remit aussitôt à rire._

\- Pourquoi rigole t-il ? _Demanda Derek suspicieux._

\- Oh, hier soir, il rigolait aussi. Dès qu'on lui parle de cette vidéo, on le perd.

 _Stiles lança la vidéo et Scott recracha aussitôt la boisson qu'il avait dans la bouche. Derek devint pâle._

\- Ça va bro ?

 _Peter s'écroula à terre, mort de rire._

\- Mais pourquoi rigole t-il ainsi ? _Demanda Malia blasée._

\- Scott ? Scott ? Ça va ? _Demanda Kira inquiète_. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tu connais la fille?! _S'empressa de demander Stiles._ Scott ?! Qui est cette fille ?!

\- Je vais te tuer... _Déclara simplement Derek en regardant Peter._

\- Bon que se passe t-il ? Pouvons-nous être au courant ? Scott, reviens parmi nous. Dis-nous qui est cette connasse qu'on en finisse ! _Dit Lydia excédée._

\- Euh... Cette...Connasse comme tu le dis, c'- c'est moi.

 _Toute la meute se figea alors que Peter était à deux doigts de mourir tellement il rigolait et que Derek le fixait en craquant ces doigts._

\- Comment ça c'est toi ? Cette personne a les jambes épilées ! Tu as les jambes poilues ! Pas parce que tu es un loup-garou ou autre hein...Et, je ne passe pas mon temps à te mater, loin de là. Mais tes jambes sont poilues !

 _Derek lançait désormais des regards de tueur à Stiles. Comment ça il avait déjà vu les jambes de Scott ?!_

\- Elles sont épilées. En fait, je les ai épilées pour faire cette vidéo.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! _Demanda Lydia choquée._

\- Je voulais faire une surprise à quelqu'un...

\- Qui ? _Demanda aussitôt Malia._

\- Cela ne concerne que moi.

\- Qui ? _Reprit Malia._

\- Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat.

\- Qui ?! _Reprit de nouveau Malia avec en soutien Lydia et Mason._

\- Moi. _Dit simplement Derek._

 _Tout le monde se tourna vers Derek qui avait le visage fermé._

\- Il faisait cette vidéo pour moi. Et normalement, c'était censé être privée. Mais, un certain connard ressuscité à cru drôle d'envoyer cette vidéo à tout le monde. Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant que Scott a un joli cul !

 _Non seulement, Derek n'avais jamais autant parlé depuis le début de leur rencontre. Mais de plus, depuis quand Scott envoyait-il des vidéos de son fessier à Derek ?!_

 _OH MON DIEU ! Quand tout le monde réalisa que Derek et Scott étaient ensemble, le loft devint étrangement silencieux._

\- Non. Non. Scott, tu...t'épiles les jambes ?! Bordel, tu es un mec bro !

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu Stiles ? Je viens d'apprendre que Scott était mon cousin par alliance et toi, tu ne retiens que l'épilation ? _Enchaîna Malia encore plus blasée._

\- Mais, tu as un boule de femme enfin, il est vraiment bien bombé. Et puis cette danse, c'était-

 _Le grognement de Derek fit stopper automatiquement Mason qui n'osait plus rien ajouter._

 _Depuis tout ce temps, une seule personne ne parlait pas. Une seule personne devint rouge comme une tomate. A cet instant précis, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Mourir. Et mourir vite._

\- Je- je vais y aller. Mon beau-père m'attend. Vous savez, les corvées. Et puis, j'ai pas mal de devoirs. Demain, j'ai deux contrôles et puis j'ai de la lecture à faire. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu. Bref, je suis overbooké. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir demain. Comme je vous le disais, les corvées, les devoirs... Bon bye. _Termina par dire Liam avant de s'éclipser. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était branlé sur les fesses de Scott. Il n'était pas prêt de refaire surface dans la meute._

 _Le lendemain, la journée fut horrible pour Scott. Tout le monde fantasmait sur sa danse et ses fesses. Ils disaient « elle » alors que c'était « il ». Il espérait vraiment que Derek avait tout fait pour punir Peter. Liam n'était pas là lors du repas, ni lors de l'entraînement au loft. La meute était étrangement silencieuse. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Certains se demandaient encore comment Scott avait-il pu s'épiler les jambes ? D'autres se demandaient s'il pouvait lui apprendre à bouger comme il le faisait. Et d'autres encore, souhaitaient tout simplement oublier._

 _Une chose est sûre, Scott n'allait plus twerker pour Derek de sitôt._


End file.
